


Schmoodles

by mychakk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff and Crack, Molly hopes she'll survive the ride, Molly's an ambitious good student, Mycroft has no idea what's coming his way, Mycroft is a school counsellor's TA, Sarcasm, School Dance, Sherlock Plots, Sherlock plays sports, Teen Romance, Teenagers, and pleads with heaven for strength and patience, but not really, did I mention jealousy?, don't let this fool you, football is soccer here, hope you will like, it's for the plot, like first ever, neither does Greg, no real focus on the sport either, no real teenage drama, seriously, seriously once more, there IS a plot, usual relationship shenanigans, will you uncover it before the last chapter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/pseuds/mychakk
Summary: Teen!lock AU. In order to distract his obnoxious sibling from spying on him Sherlock enlists his chemistry lab partner’s help to bring his older brother – this year’s TA to the school counsellor  – and Gary Lestrade together. Meanwhile the annual dance, Spring Fling, is coming. As the two events collide, will love blossom in the air?schmoodles(according to urban dictionary:)1. a term of endearment2. often refers to a cutie3. very adorable





	1. The Plan and the Praising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainhookcaptainfreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/gifts).



> Hello!  
> Thank you for giving this work a chance, despite it being a teen!lock. ;) I hope you will enjoy this piece as much as I had writing it. I'm very happy I managed to incorporate Mystrade into the plotline. It's not my ship whatsoever but captainhookcaptainfreedom has mentioned they are fond of it and it would make them immensely happy if it's included. I'm so happy icould do so. I also hope I did it justice.  
> Please ignore any mistakes, either grammar or spelling ones. I'm not a native English speaker, and this was not beta-read. I whipped it all three days before the dealline because apparently that's how my stupid muse works...  
> The name Spring Fling for a school dance is from some fanfic in Sailor Moon fandom that I read years ago. Not sure which one though it might have been a decade since then...  
> Now I'm done with my ramblings and will let you enjoy the story itself!  
> Happy reading!

Chapter One – The Plan and the Praising

“Molly.” 

The smooth baritone reverberated in the far corner of the school library. It was a free period for Molly and Sherlock knew he would find her sitting there at their favourite table doing some additional reading. 

“Eeck!” Molly squeaked as she jumped in her seat not expecting any kind of distractions in her secluded place. 

“Shhh!” Came somewhere from behind them. 

Sherlock smirked. He took a particular satisfaction in making this kind of reaction in his Chemistry Advanced Class lab partner. His smirk turned into an affectionate smile as she looked up and glared at him. 

“Sh-Sherlock!” she whispered fiercely, her cheeks reddening pleasantly. 

His smile widened as he draped his lanky form on the seat beside her. 

“I need your help.” He said seriously, piercing eyes locked on her face. 

“Oh.” This caught her attention, she flushed a little more, but her frown melted away as she focused solely on him. “What is it, Sherlock?” She asked putting her book away and turning toward him. “What do you need?”

“Mycroft.” He replied. 

Molly blinked. “Then why don’t you ask him?”

Sherlock scowled waving his hand dismissively. “No. It’s him.”

“What about him?” Molly asked with a cautious note in her voice this time. 

“He drives me crazy!” Sherlock whined. 

“Shhh!” came once again from somewhere behind them. 

Molly rolled her eyes and picked her book once more. 

“No.” Sherlock put his hand on it leaning in. Molly stilled, her breath hitching up as their gazes locked. “He does drive me crazy, you know he does.” He insisted. 

Molly sighed resigned. “You complain about him all the time. Ever since he took the TA position after Christmas.” She said then shot him a pointed look. “When _you_ drove away the previous TA to the school counsellor.” 

Sherlock ignored her jibe and grimaced. “It’s for the additional credit.” He mimicked in a posh officious tone, instead. “That’s what he says, but I know it’s to spy on me on the behalf of my mother.”

Molly huffed. “It’s good to have such a modest opinion of yourself.” She said flatly. 

Sherlock ignored her. “I need him distracted.” He continued looking at her. “I need him focused on something or someone else.”

Molly looked up at him warily. “And you need my help why?” She asked cautiously. Not that Sherlock could blame her. In all the years they have known each other he did enlist her help on various and often questionable endeavours. She had never disappointed him. And he doubted she would now.

“He and Gabe.” He said giving her an encouraging smile. 

“Gabe?” Molly frowned. “Oh, you mean Greg?” 

Sherlock huffed but then gave her a self-satisfied smile. “Well, they should be together.” He proclaimed leaning back on his chair looking proud of himself. 

Molly shook her head. “Whaa? Why do you think so?” 

He gave her his patented look of _Isn’t it obvious?_ “So my overbearing older brother can stop pestering me!” He huffed. 

Molly rolled her eyes once again. “Well, that’s very generous and selfless of you.” She said drily. 

Sherlock scowled at her. “Really, Molly, sarcasm doesn’t becomes you.” He chastised her this time. 

“What do you want me to say, then?” Molly gave him an exasperated look. 

“That you’ll help me, of course.” Sherlock smiled his most charming smile at her, leaning closer toward her. 

Molly’s flush returned. “W-well, I-I don’t see what I can do.” She replied honestly. 

“Well, you are friends with Glenn.” Sherlock said in a tone indicating that it explained everything. It of course explained nothing, not that Sherlock realized. 

“So are you.” Molly replied with a shrug, ignoring his jibe at Greg’s name. Again. 

Sherlock huffed dismissively. “Yes, but he’ll probably listen more to you.”

“Why?” Molly looked at him curiously. 

“Well, because you’re... you.” Sherlock replied plainly. 

“Thanks. I think.” Molly’s tone once more became dry. 

Sherlock waved his hand dismissively. “It was a compliment. Anyway, you also share more classes with him than either I or John does.”

Molly nodded slowly. “I suppose it makes sense.” 

A pause followed as they gazed at each other. Sherlock expectantly, Molly with cheeks growing more and more redder with each passing second. 

“So will you?” Sherlock asked finally.

“What?” Molly startled. 

This time it was Sherlock who rolled his eyes. “Help me! Do keep up, Molly.” 

“I try.” She muttered under her nose.

“What was it?” Sherlock leaned even closer watching her suspiciously. 

“I said, I’ll try.” She spoke up. A little too loudly. 

“Shhhhh!” Came third and final warning before the librarian came their way. 

Sherlock and Molly looked at each other and quickly scampered around gathering their things. 

“Come on, we need to discuss the details.” Sherlock said taking Molly’s hand and dragging her out of the library. 

xxx

Their discussion hadn’t come to be at all as Sherlock had gotten called away by an important text message. Not that Molly was surprised at all by this turn of events. Over the years she had gotten quite used to Sherlock’s idiosyncrasies. They had met in the primary school and in the first few months bonded over their mutual interest in sciences. They had been official and unofficial lab partners ever since, doing various school sanctioned and not-so-sanctioned experiments. As time grew so did Molly’s feelings for her best friend. Not that they were returned. As far as she knew Sherlock wasn’t interested in her, or girls, or anyone probably. She sighed. It didn’t change the fact that he was the most handsome, most brilliant boy in their school. She was happy she could be called his friend and lab partner. 

Slam!

Molly jumped as a tray full of cafeteria food appeared with a bang in front of her. She looked up and smiled involuntarily. 

“Molly.” It was his usual greeting. 

“Hello, Sherlock.” Her heartbeat increased as she watched him fold his lanky form before her when he sat down. Molly looked around but hadn’t spotted any of their other friends. Mary mentioned something about a lunch date with John for an anniversary of sorts while Greg was who knew where. It was the two of them then. Molly’s cheeks flushed despite her best efforts and she looked down. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t shared a meal before, she scolded herself. 

“We should start working on our project.” Sherlock’s words brought her back from her internal mussing. 

Molly straightened in hear seat frowning. “What project?” She asked. Her increased heartbeat started going overboard as she mentally scanned all their assignments. There was no project which they were supposed to work on together that she knew of, not even as lab partners in the Chemistry Advanced Course. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Molly,” he sounded exasperated on the edge of annoyed, “do keep up. It’s about George and Mycroft.” He said giving her a look. 

“Whaa?” Molly blinked. “Oh. _Oh!_ You were serious.” She stated disbelievingly then gave him a pointed look. “And his name is Greg.”

Sherlock huffed. “Of course I was serious! Mycroft’s driving me insane!” He whined. “I need to take care of this.”

“You’re driving _me_ insane!” Molly muttered under her breath. 

“What was that?” Sherlock eyed her suspiciously. 

Molly straightened her back once more giving him a wan smile of her own. “How is he driving you insane?” She battled her eyelashes at him. 

Sherlock eyed her some more before he continued. “He’s always there! Wherever I go, he’s there, whatever I do, he’s there, I can’t do anything without his pompous ass knowing about it. He’s spying on me! I tell you!” Sherlock finished his rant with a huff then popped some chips from his tray into his mouth. “I need him distracted.” He said over his mouthful. 

Molly frowned at him. “I see.” 

Sherlock swallowed. “We need to make him focus on Grant.” He said seriously as he picked another mouthful. 

Molly rolled her eyes. “Greg. Actually why are you so focused on Greg?”

Sherlock give her a look, one of the variety proclaiming _Please_ in an exasperated tone, then swallowed. “No matter our feuds and squabbling, I know my brother.”

Molly nodded agreeing somewhat. Over the years she had learned that the older Holmes was not so picky about his partners. If someone had caught his fancy he had gone for it, be it a female or male. She wasn’t so sure about Greg though. 

“And why Greg?” She asked after she swallowed her food. “What makes you think he’s going to go for it?”

Sherlock waved his fork dismissively. “I saw him eye Mycroft’s butt the other day before Maths as Mycroft passed us.”

 _Whaa?_ Molly blinked. “Maybe he was just lost in thought and his gaze just focused there?” she tried to reason this new information. 

As a result she received a patented look of _Don’t be stupid_. “He’s also flushing a lot in his presence and I think I even caught him stammering a couple of times.” Sherlock listed. “The signs are clear.” He nodded assuredly to himself. 

Molly swallowed. “Um, yes, th-this d-does sound a-accurate.” She nodded as well, panicking internally, did he notice those signs on her too? What if he did? What if-

“So,” Sherlock drawled giving her an expectant but still quite lovely smile. “What can we do to get them together?” 

Molly’s mind turned to mush at this brilliant man before her. “Huh?” She tried to scramble for some coherent thoughts. Sherlock gazed at her trustingly, which didn’t help her at all. “Well, maybe… maybe we should talk them up to each other.” She grew more confident with this idea. “You know make them see how great the other is and what a wonderful partner they could make. But nothing too obvious of course.” She followed quickly. 

Sherlock got a pensive look on his face as he popped another forkful to his mouth. He thought about the idea as he chewed then swallowed. He smiled at her. 

“I suppose it won’t hurt.” He agreed. 

Molly sighed relieved. 

xxx

“So, what were you talking about with Molly during lunch?” John asked Sherlock as they prepared themselves for their upcoming PE class. John rummaged in his locker room, while Sherlock pulled on his t-shirt. 

“Huh?” He asked as his head appeared after the t-shirt was pulled on. “What are you on about, John?” He ruffled his hair. 

John looked at him. “You and Molly. Saw you two together in the canteen all focused on something. Was it chemistry?” He asked. 

Sherlock looked for his trainers. “What? No. It was something else.” He said distractedly. 

John nodded and pulled out his shorts. “Molly’s quite helpful, isn’t she?” he asked casually.

“Hmm?” Sherlock hummed vaguely.

“Molly.” John said meaningfully putting on his sporting gear. “She’s helpful. Saw her helping Soo Lin with biology assignment the other day. I know Soo Lin had some difficulties, but you know how she is - not willing to ask for help. But Molly didn’t head that, and just come to her and helped her. Heard Soo Lin got quite a high mark for that one.” John rambled eyeing his best friend. 

Sherlock found his trainers and sat down to put them on.

“Mary mentioned she helped Henry Knight a couple of times with Chemistry, too.” John continued casually.

“Really John, I don’t know why you are so surprised.” Sherlock replied as he glanced briefly at his best friend. “Molly has helped either you or Mary quite a few times over the years, hasn’t she?” He got up and flexed his feet. “Why would it be surprising she did it for someone else?”

“Yeah, I know. She helped you a lot over the years too, didn’t she?” John asked giving him a meaningful smile as he picked his own trainers. 

“I suppose.” Sherlock muttered sitting down to retie his trainers. 

“She’s got a pretty big and loving heart.” John continued. “And she’s quite smart, isn’t she?”

Sherlock looked up at his best friend. “I’ve been Molly’s lab partner over all the school years, of course I know how brilliant she is.” He huffed then got up to put away all his clothes into his locker room. 

John sighed. “Of course.” 

“Are you coming?” Sherlock asked as he headed outside.

“Yeah, give me a mo.” John put his clothes in his locker and closed it. “You know, but do you _know_?” He muttered under his breath. 

“What was that?” Sherlock called. 

“Nothing!” John squeaked. “I’m coming.” 

And together the two friends left the locker room to start their PE class. 

xxx  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are :) hope you enjoyed this opening chapter. Now what other ideas for their plan will Sherlock decide to head next? Read and find out in the next chapter called _The Jealousy and the Dance_!
> 
> Reviews makes my day :)


	2. The Jealousy and the Dance

Chapter Two – The Jealousy and the Dance

“Sherlock Holmes!”

The said teenager froze mid step and gulped. He turned around to face the owner of the shrill voice in which his name had just been called. Mary Morstan stood in front of him, her arms akimbo as she glared at him. 

“Janine has been complaining about you. _Again._ ” She huffed. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. Janine was one of Mary’s close friends although Sherlock still couldn’t fathom what exactly brought the two girls together. Mary was tolerable (ok, _fine_ , she was more than that, she was _great_ , not that Sherlock would admit it out loud), but Janine was barely passable. He just couldn’t bear all the talk of fluff and fashion and her blatant flirting with him whenever she was around them. He knew he probably didn’t give the girl enough credit, but there was hardly anything inspiring him to try harder. 

“And what has she said?” Sherlock braved Mary’s ire facing her properly. 

“That you’ve been an ass to her during your English Literature.” Mary shot back. “Can’t you be nice to her for once? I don’t want to hear her going on about you all the time! I get it enough from John!”

“Hey!” John shouted offended from her side. 

Mary sent him a charming smile. “You are allowed.” She told him magnanimously. 

John eyed her and Mary threw him a coquettish smile. John flushed and smiled bergugdingly. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Fine." John and Mary looked back at him. "I’ll try to be better next time.” He allowed. 

Lord, having friends was _tiresome_. 

“What’s going on here?” Came the authoritative voice from behind them. Sherlock frowned as he turned around. 

“Mycroft.” He spat.

“Blood.” Mycroft Holmes replied. He looked around the gathered people and most of them started scampering away under his icy look. “You are not making any trouble, are you, Little Brother?” 

Sherlock bristled. “No, actually I’m just leaving.” He bent to pick up his rucksack, when Molly, followed by Gabriel Lestrade, appeared next to him. Sherlock was desperate and did the first thing that came to his mind. “But I think Gary wanted to talk to you about something.” He said quickly.

“Huh?” Lestrade looked caught off guard. And _flushed_ , Sherlock noted gleefully. 

“Yes!” He exclaimed and turned toward Molly. “Molly mentioned something the other day.”

It was Molly’s turn to look startled. “I did?”

Sherlock gave her a piercing look that was meant to convey his line of thoughts. Apparently, she didn’t get the memo. “Yes!” He insisted. “You did, you know, that thing, the one you said. The other day.” He looked at her meaningfully. 

“Um, oh, um-“ Molly scrambled for something to help her realise what Sherlock tried to make her do. Sherlock felt like rolling his eyes.

 _Finally_ , Molly’s face brightened. “Oh! Oh, yes!” She turned toward Garret who watched them with a puzzled expression on his face. “Yes, you did mention it, Greg." She nodded vigorously for an emphasis. "You wanted to talk with Mycroft, you know, about the classes you may need to take if you want to work for government affiliated companies.” She gave him an encouraging smile. 

“But-“ Gale Lestrade started. 

“Yes! Yes!” Sherlock agreed quickly with Molly. “No better time than present.” He smiled brightly. “Go on, I’m sure my brother is willing to be helpful.” His smile turned smug when he aimed it at his older sibling …whose cheeks flushed. Sherlock’s insides squirmed with satisfaction. “After all, he’s supposed to be the school counsellor’s TA.” He added gleefully. 

“-I just told you this today…” Graham finished lamely but Sherlock ignored him and shoved him toward his brother. 

“Good luck, I’m sure my brother is full of advice.” Sherlock patted Lestrade on his back then turned toward Molly. “Molly, a word, if you please.” And not waiting for an answer he grabbed her hand and took her down the school corridor, leaving all their friends gaping after them.

xxx

“We need a name.” Sherlock started as he shoved Molly and himself into an empty classroom.

“What?” Molly asked breathless. Both from the extortion of being tugged by Sherlock as he made his long, quick paces, and thus forcing her to almost jog after him, and from the simple fact that he held her hand in his all the way to their destination. She tried to ignore the tingling sensation in her arm spreading up from her hand where he had held her. 

Sherlock started pacing in front of her. “We need a name for our plan.” He said giving her a look. 

Molly blinked. “What plan?”

Sherlock huffed and ran his hand through his locks exasperated. 

“Ah!” Molly caught up. “You mean getting Greg and Mycroft together!” She said. 

“Yes, we need a name.” He give her a pointed look. “You just almost ruined a perfect opportunity to throw them together.”

Molly flushed in anger. The nerve of him! “I didn’t and it wouldn’t have been so awkward if you hadn’t just thrown me into the middle of your insane scheming.” 

Sherlock stopped, looking offended. “Getting Gerald and Mycroft together is not insane!”

Molly rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered what she saw in him. She must be insane herself. “Yes, it is. You can’t make someone fall in love, it doesn’t work like that.” She explained. 

"It doesn't?" Sherlock faltered in his pacing. “So it’s all for nothing?” 

Molly sighed resignedly. “Well, not necessarily.” 

Sherlock looked back at her expectantly. 

Molly took a seat at the nearest desk and bit her lip. “You cannot make someone fall in love for it’s not something that is controlled. It just happens.” She paused. “But, I suppose, you can provoke certain situations or maybe, hmm, set up favourable circumstances to help them see each other in a different light. But that’s all you can really do, I think.”

Sherlock nodded thoughtfully. “Like with the talking them up to the other one.” He looked at her. “Did you?”

“Hmm?” Molly looked up at him. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Did you talk Mycroft up to Gilbert?”

Molly huffed. “You very well know his name is Greg!” 

Sherlock supressed a mischievous smile. 

Molly tried to ignore the flush spreading on her cheeks and shook her head, averting her gaze. “Um, I-I did. I talked about Mycroft and Greg was willing to discuss him.” She nodded and looked back. “You might be right about them being into each other.”

“Of course I’m right.” Sherlock gave her a look. “I’m always right.”

This time it was Molly’s turn to roll her eyes. 

“So, did you talk about Greg with Mycroft?” she asked curious. 

Sherlock huffed. “Talking about feelings is not something we do at home, Molly.”

Molly sighed. She knew this, being a regular visitor to their household. Still. “You should think of something, who else can talk him up to Mycroft? No one really spends time with him.” She pointed out.

Sherlock scowled. “I’ll think of something. But Myckie is interested, so don’t worry.” 

Molly looked at him incredulously. “Worry? I’m not worried. It’s _you_ who had this crazy idea to get them together.” 

Sherlock gave her a triumphant smile. “And you agreed to help me. What does that say about you?” 

Molly huffed at him.

Sherlock sat next to her at the desk. “So what can we do now to help them get together?” He asked giving Molly an expectant look. 

Molly still wasn’t sure how she ended up involved in this insanity. It was the eyes. She could never say _no_ to his eyes. She was doomed. Well, if you cannot fight them, join them, her Granny always told her. She smiled back at the expectant face in front of her then paused, thinking. She thought about all the romance novels she secretly and not so secretly read. There was one thing they could do, she supposed. 

She looked back at Sherlock. “Maybe we should show them the other is available to other people. That other people are interested in them.” She paused. “You know make them jealous and show off their attractiveness.”

Sherlock mulled over the idea. It made sense. He had witnessed how jealousy factored in feelings of possessiveness. “I like this idea. So, how can we make them jealous?”

“Is there anyone interested in Mycroft?” Molly asked. 

Sherlock guffawed. “Interested in Mycroft?!” 

His chuckles made Molly smile. She tried to be serious anyway. “You said it yourself Greg is interested in him.”

“Never accounted for his taste.” He shot back still smiling. 

Molly felt the need to defend the older Holmes, he was always nice to her even if formal and reserved in his approach. “Mycroft does have a steady flow of significant others going his way.” 

Sherlock grimaces. “Don’t remind me.”

Molly giggled at his discomfort. “So is there anyone new who might be interested in him?”

“I suppose the new Business Studies teacher.” Sherlock admitted. 

“Ms. Smallwood?” Molly gaped. 

Sherlock gave her a smug look. “Saw her trying to give him his number. Mycroft played being completely oblivious.”

Molly frowned. “That’s not nice.”

Sherlock was amused. “On the contrary, it was highly entertaining.” 

Molly shook her head. “You two are incorrigible.”

“But you like us anyway.” Sherlock shot back with a smile. 

“Heavens help me, I do.” She ribbed good naturedly. 

“So, your next move is to bring it up to Greg that Mycroft is being pursued by Ms. Smallwood.” Sherlock told her. 

“What about Mycroft?” Molly asked. 

Sherlock waved his hand dismissively. “I told you he’s interested.”

“It doesn’t mean we shouldn’t help him feel jealous.” Molly shot back, then marvelled at herself. Maybe she shouldn’t spend so much time with Sherlock, for sure he's zapping away her sanity. 

“Is there anyone interested in Gordon?” Sherlock asked pointedly.

Molly opened her mouth to correct him, then closed it. Finally she said. “There are plenty girls interested in Greg. He’s quite handsome.” 

Sherlock straightened. “You think so, too?” He watched her like a hawk. 

Molly shrugged her shoulders. “He _is_ handsome. Not necessarily my type.”

Sherlock heaved a sigh and slouched more relaxed. “Did he ask anyone to the Spring Fling?” 

“Not that I know of.” Molly replied. 

“Find out then if he’s interested in anyone.” Sherlock said. “And let me know so I can work on Mycroft.” 

Molly nodded. “So now, on top of talking them up to each other, we plan on making them jealous?” She asked to be sure. This was _so_ insane. 

Sherlock nodded. “Like you said, to make them seem more attractive and to make the other one feel jealous.” 

Molly just sighed. 

There was a pause.

“I still think we need a name.” Sherlock said suddenly. 

Molly groaned.

He looked at her eagerly. “You know, if there is an opportunity to throw them together into each other but we cannot discuss it openly. A key word or signal or something.”

Molly groaned some more.

xxx

“Oh, Sherlock!” The call was loud enough to be heard over the fairly crowded corridor.

“Crap.” Sherlock muttered under his breath. He looked around frantically trying to find an escape route. No such luck, Janine targeted in on him and was getting nearer and nearer at an alarmingly rapid pace. There was no way he’d be able to ditch her or lose her in the crowd. Dammit. And he promised Mary he won’t be rude to her either. 

“There you are I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you.” Janine purred as she stopped in front of him, way into his comfort zone. 

Sherlock squirmed. “Ah, well, you know.” He tried to think of a quick harmless way to escape her. 

Janine smiled at him coquettishly, then acting all coy. “I have a question I need to ask you.” Her smile turned charming and expectant. 

Sherlock felt the air closing in on him. “Um.” 

Janine brazed on undeterred. “Yes, the Spring Fling.” She nodded her eyes sparkling mischievously. 

Oh no! Sherlock thought panicked. The disparaging retort was on the tip of his tongue but Mary’s angry and disappointed face flashed in his mind and so he bit it down. 

“Would you like to go to dance with me?” Janine asked flirtatiously. 

Sherlock panicked but tried to smile. Painfully. “Ugh, I- I can’t!” He blurted out before he could stop himself. The words spilled out of his mouth before he truly registered them. “I’m going with someone else.”

“ _Real_ -ly?” Janine’s face fell despite the disbelieving note in her voice. 

Sherlock bristled. “Yes, _real_ -ly.” He replied annoyed. 

Janine gave him a challenging look. “Who then?”

“With whom.” Sherlock corrected. 

Janine rolled her eyes. “With whom then?” She repeated the question with an emphasis. 

Sherlock blurted the first name that popped into his mind. “Molly.” 

Janine’s eyebrows shot up. “Molly?” she asked slowly. 

Sherlock’s annoyance grew even more so. “Yes, Molly. Molly Hooper. My chem lab partner.” He replied curtly. 

“That’s interesting.” Janine drawled as she took a step back from him. “I heard she’s going with Tom, Tom Durran.”

Sherlock’s insides ran cold. “She’s _not_.” He shot back with a glower. “She’s coming with _me_. Now if you’d excuse me I need to be somewhere else.” He sidestepped her and left at brisk pace. 

Janine watched his retreating back with a knowing little smirk on her face.

xxx

_Damn._

_Bloody Hell._

_Damn._

_Stupid Janine, stupid Mary, stupid Spring Fling._

Sherlock ranted in his head as he stomped away past the school corridors. He _really_ hadn’t wanted to go to this stupid school dance. It was insipid, and frivolous and downright boring. Nothing he wanted to attend now not ever. He had never wanted to in the past. And he definitely hadn’t planned on going this year either.

But now not only he has to, he’s also forced to take Molly with him. He scowled some more. Considering the ever parting sea of people in front of him, his scowl must have been quite a fierce and impressive one.

 _Where is she?_ He raved in his head as he looked from one known favourite spot of Molly’s to another. Finally, he entered the school library. He looked frantically around their corner hoping to see his small lab partner bundled safely there. No such luck. She was nowhere to be found. This was _not_ good. He _needs_ to find her and he needs to find her _soon_. He was ready to head toward the Chemistry Lab when he spotted her on the side of the corridor near the alcove next to the emergency exit. 

She was with Tom Durran. 

_Oh, no you don’t._ He thought fiercely, red fog almost clouding his eyesight. He headed right toward them at a rapid pace, then slowed putting on his most charming face. 

“Molly! There you are!” He exclaimed happily and put his arm around her shoulders giving her a swift kiss to her cheek smiling down at her spluttering face. 

“Um, excuse me, but we’re, kinda in the middle of something.” Tom tried to assert himself looking from one person to the other. 

Sherlock looked back at him lazily, although his insides were screaming in a righteous anger. “Is that so?” He drawled out giving the other boy a look from head to toes and back. Inferior. 

Tom squirmed under Sherlock’s appraising glance. “Um, yes, I-I was trying to ask Molly something.” He managed. 

Sherlock’s look didn’t falter, but his grip on Molly’s shoulder tightened. “Is it school related?” He asked. 

Molly was so caught off guard by this unexpected turn of events she could only stand and try to grasp what the hell had just happened. 

Tom swallowed then squared his shoulders. “W-well, I-I was trying to ask Molly to the Spring Fling.” He said rather forcibly. 

Molly gasped hearing this, and finally this was enough to bring her back from her miniscule shock. Sherlock’s arm tightened around her even more so than before. 

“Well, she can’t go with you.” Sherlock replied flatly. 

“Sherlock!” Molly yelped offended as she tried to pull away from his embrace. 

Sherlock ignored her squirming, his hold firm as ever as he continued without any preambles. “She’s going with _me_.” He finished plainly. 

“She is?”/”I am?” Tom and Molly asked at the same time. 

“Of course, Molly, you are.” Sherlock said gently as he looked down at her with a charming smile. “I’m sure I’ve mentioned this to you.” He put on the most innocent face he could muster. 

Molly narrowed her eyes at him although the smile that blossomed on her face was pure charm and sweetness. “I’m sure I’d have remembered this” She shot back quickly. 

Sherlock’s face fell. “Well.” He started giving her his most pleading eyes. _Help me!_ he begged silently. 

Molly cocked her head gazing at him expectantly. 

“Looks like Molly’s free to go with whomever she wants.” Tom interrupted their silent communication, clearly not willing to give up so easily. 

Sherlock and Molly both looked back at him as if surprised to see him there in the first place. Sherlock’s arm was still around the smaller girl. Molly stopped all her struggles to free herself and even leaned slightly toward the taller boy holding her closely.

“Of course she can.” Sherlock started. “But you see-“ 

Sherlock squeezed her shoulders lightly making her look up to him once more. He put his best puppy dog eyes, then reconsidered and allowed his defences to fall showing her his true self. _Please, Molly!_ he begged silently. 

Molly flushed under his intense look, then swallowed. She looked down, then up at him with a small smile and a little nod. Then she turned to the boy in front of her. “Tom. I-I’m flattered you wanted to ask me, but I’m going with Sherlock. Um, he -we ah, hadn’t discussed the details yet, but it was kinda, um, an unsaid but already, um, agreed upon fact.” She shrugged apologetically.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at her attempt at explanation, but squeezed her to him once more in gratitude. 

“Oh, I see.” Tom’s face fell. “Well, I suppose I’ll see you around.” He said dejectedly and turned around. 

“Probably during your shared English class.” Sherlock muttered sarcastically under his breath. 

Molly pinched his side. 

“Hey!” He whined, massaging the pinched place. 

Molly glared at him unapologetically. “Don’t _'hey me'_ , mister.” She said poking his chest. “How did I ended up going to the Spring Fling with you?” She demanded. 

Sherlock couldn’t believe she was questioning his asking her out to the school dance. On the other hand, she knew him pretty well, of course she should question it. The flash of pride faded into panic as he scrambled to explain. 

“Janine!” Was the succinct, blurted reply he gave her. 

Molly frowned. He knew she wasn’t fond of the curvy classmate, either. “What about her?”

“She cornered me!” Sherlock whined defensively. 

Molly just raised her eyebrow. “She’s smaller than you,” she replied unimpressed, “you could have escaped.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “She’s persistent!” He insisted. “And I couldn’t insult her anymore for Mary would have had my hide for it.” He defended. “She promised.” He added for emphasis. 

Molly sighed. “So what? You told her you’re going to the dance with me?” 

Sherlock tired not to squirm under her gaze. But suddenly, Molly looked tired and… and resigned. Sherlock’s heartbeat quickened. “Um, it- it just came out.” He said lamely. 

Molly sighed once more. “Ok.” She looked _so_ sad.

Sherlock felt a sudden, overwhelming urge to make her feel better. “Molly, if I have to go to the Spring Fling, I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather go to with than you.” He said earnestly. 

Molly looked back at him surprised. “Really?” 

Sherlock couldn’t really blame her, he surprised _himself_ with the sentiment. But he nodded fiercely. It was true after all. “Really.” He paused looking at her, feeling suddenly and unexpectedly shy. “You will go with me, right? To the Spring Fling?”

Molly paused, searching his face, then blushed prettily. Her smile would have lightened the whole corridor if it were the middle of the night. “I will.” She nodded.

Sherlock’s heart lifted, fluttering madly. “Thank you.” 

They gazed at each other for a moment, when the bell sounded. Molly gasped. “I’m going to be late to Music and Arts!” And she bolted from him. She had a fair point, Sherlock conceded, the classroom was on the other side of the school, after all. He followed her into the library to help her get her stuff.

As they gathered Molly’s things Sherlock got this faraway look on his face. 

“Oh, but this is _brilliant_!” He exclaimed suddenly, making Molly jump. 

She looked back at him. “What is?”

Sherlock gave her this satisfied, _am I a clever boy_ , look. “Our going together to the dance, of course.” His smile widened. “It will help us perfectly with setting Gavin and my brother up.” He decided. 

“Greg.” Molly corrected turning back to her rucksack. 

Sherlock waved his hand. “Yeah, you know anyway about whom I’m talking.” He said dismissively. 

“Why are you so set up about this?” She asked for the thousandth time. 

Sherlock gave her the same reply as always. “Because my brother is spying on me! He’s took this TA position here to keep his eyes on me, to spy on the behalf of my mother!”

Molly rolled her eyes at him and finally voiced a thought that has been running through her mind for quite a while. “You are being overdramatic.” She said looking him square in the face. 

“Am not!” He shot back straightening his spine. 

Molly gave him a challenging look. “Drama. Queen.”

Sherlock gasped offended. 

Molly giggled as she started toward the exit of the library leaving him spluttering at her back. Then she smiled over her shoulder in that knowing smile of hers. “I know for a fact that Greg may actually be interested in your brother. And he doesn’t plan on bringing anyone to the Spring Fling.” 

Sherlock sprang from his standing position to follow her outside the library. “Ha! Told you.” He said smugly giving her a smile. “Now we need to bring them together.” He clapped his hands together. “Mycroft’s going to be supervising the dance, he complained about it at home.” Sherlock smirked maliciously, then his face brightened. “It’s the perfect opportunity to set them up together!” 

Molly just shook her head.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous!lock anyone? And what do you think of Tom and Janine? 
> 
> Sherlock's ready for next step in his plan, are you? No better place than the see in the next chapter _The Bonding and the Adrenaline_.
> 
> Reviews are the sunshine during a cloudy day ;)


	3. Chapter Three – The Bonding and the Adrenaline

Chapter Three – The Bonding and the Adrenaline

Next couple of days passed without any hiccups. Sherlock was both busy with his additional music classes (as he was preparing for the school concert in which he’ll be playing the violin solo) and with his football practice. Everyone still marvelled at how exactly John Watson had managed to convince Sherlock Holmes to play with the team this year but no one really complained about the result. It turned out Sherlock was quite a player. While he was not a crack shot as John himself, their star and centre forward, he was the fastest player on the field. No one could outrun him, which came in handy during counter-attacks when Sherlock could magically take the ball from one end of the football pitch to the other in a record time. He and John managed to perfect a few clever moves that brought their team to the unbeatable position amongst schools teams in their county league this year.

Molly sighed in relief at the few quiet and sane days she was graced with thanks to the circumstances. She could focus on her studies and the other projects that she needed to do research for, and not on the fact that Sherlock decided to be playing a matchmaker for his older sibling.

Her peace wasn’t going to last long, though. 

She groaned as Billy Wiggins, one of Sherlock’s shady friends, who insisted on calling her Sherlock’s bird, brought her a piece of paper. She gave the older boy a weak smile and took the offered letter. There in the scribbled, familiar handwriting she could read:

_We should make them spend time together,_  
_making them help each other, or something,_  
_being solely focused on each other._  
_Think of a way to accomplish this._  
_Will get back to you after the weekend._  
_Destroy this._

The last part was underlined three times. 

She looked up at Billy but he was nowhere to be found. 

She sighed. Sometimes she wondered if it was all worth it. Then she thought of all the good times she and Sherlock shared over the years and couldn’t help smiling. 

She’d better make some time to fit in Sherlock’s matchmaking project into her busy schedule, then.

xxx

“Look at them.” Sherlock hissed, interrupting Molly’s reading time. It was their Study period and Mycroft Holmes was their attending teacher today.

“What?” Molly looked up at Sherlock’s hiss, wondering what had him feeling offended this time. 

“Do you think it is working?” He turned toward her looking at her expectantly. 

Molly frowned. “What are you talking about?” Sometimes she didn’t know what to do with him. 

“Grant and my brother!” Sherlock hissed then turned to the table where Molly knew Greg was sitting. 

Molly followed his gaze and her eyebrows shot up. Mycroft Holmes, instead of making rounds around the classroom as he was supposed to do, was seated next to Greg Lestrade. Rather closely. Their heads were leaning together as Mycroft explained something to Greg. 

Molly looked back at Sherlock only to discover he was watching her expectantly. “Looks like they are having an ok time, studying.” She shrugged nonchalantly, than focused on her textbook. 

“Do you think the talking up helped?” Sherlock asked once more. 

Molly sighed exasperated. “I don’t know. Did you talk Greg up to Mycroft?”

“I did.” Sherlock admitted. 

This caught Molly attention and she looked back at him. “What did you say?” She asked curious. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I told him how Garth helped some firsties find their missing books and how to get to their classroom, being a prefect and all, also how he found out who was responsible for the plant extinction in the Biology classroom. Mycroft has always been impressed by a job well done.” He shrugged. 

“Greg really found out the culprit?” Molly asked impressed. 

Sherlock bristled. “He actually caught them red handed. No _real_ deduction on his part.” He sneered. "I would have gladly - _and_ faster - solved this myself, but I learned of it post factum." He sniffed then added. “It was Jeff, the janitor who works partially as a taxi driver.” 

“Oh.” Molly never liked him. 

“He was experimenting with some kind of new manure for his marihuana crops at home.” Sherlock continued.

“You jest!” Molly gasped. 

“Nope.” Sherlock popped the “p” like he liked to do. “Local police has been quite interested in his harvests. That’s why he’s no longer working here.”

Molly just shook her head then looked back to her textbook. 

“So do you think it’s working?” Sherlock repeated nodding toward the general direction where his brother was seen last sitting. 

Molly sighed and looked once more to Greg’s table. Mycroft was getting up and as he did so he put his hand on Greg’s shoulder. Molly’s eyes widened. “Looks like it.” She breathed. 

Sherlock followed her gaze and smirked. “Good. We need to think of phase three.”

Molly mouthed, _phase three_? They were past phase two? Was there even phase one? 

“Molly!” Sherlock called her. 

“Shh!” others around them, including John and Mary, shushed them. Sherlock scowled back at them as Molly lowered her head feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She decided it’s time to focus on her textbook once and for all. 

“Molly.” Sherlock persisted once more. 

Molly looked up exasperated. “Sherlock, we have two days before our History test. Let me study.” She said firmly daring him to interrupt her again. 

Sherlock blinked at her. “Hmm? That’s what have you all worried?” He asked lazily. 

Molly gritted her teeth. “You know I hate History. I need all the time I can to study it.” She looked up at him challengingly. 

Sherlock gazed at her for a moment. “Where are you at?” He asked finally, and leaned in to check her textbook. “That’s not so difficult.” He said. 

“Easy for you to say,” Molly mutter under her breath, “I _hate_ History.”

Sherlock moved his chair closer to Molly’s putting his arm around her in order to see better from her textbook. “It’s not difficult, see?” He started as he pointed at various places in the text. “It’s all about cause and effect. Look, this event sets up that consequence…” He explained, following by another event, and another, and another and soon Molly was lost in his voice and events past as everything started to make logical sense. Time passed as they focused on their study material for the upcoming test.

“Schmoodles.”

Sherlock and Molly looked up from the textbook they shared at this sudden exclamation. Sherlock frowned at Mary.

“What?” she asked innocently.

Sherlock’s frown deepened. “What was that?” He asked her suspiciously.

“Oh, nothing, don’t mind me.” Mary waved her hand at them and turned back toward her own book. “It’s just a word John heard somewhere.” She explained dismissively. “Must have picked it up.” She flashed them one final, quick smile and focused on her own textbook. 

Sherlock watched her for a moment, his frown not lessening whatsoever. 

“What about this?” Molly asked him pointing on another passage in her History textbook. 

Sherlock shook his head and looked down. He gave Molly a quick fond smile and started explaining once more.

Unbeknownst to them Mary’s smile widened.

xxx

The History test had came and went and no one really paid much attention to it. Now the whole school lived only by one event, the upcoming football match between their team and the one from the nearest school. Their rivals. Everyone prepared themselves for the upcoming match. Some came to the players giving them advice, others showing their support. John appreciated the later, not necessarily the former. Sherlock didn’t care either way. He had other things occupying his mind.

“I heard that shared experience of danger and a mutual, simultaneous burst of adrenaline will enforce feelings of attractiveness.” He started without any preamble as he sat next to Molly in their corner in the library. 

Molly looked up startled. “What?” She blinked at him. 

“Shared experience of danger and a burst of adrenaline are bound to help with our project.” He said as he rummaged through his rucksack looking for his notebook. 

“No.” Molly said firmly. 

Sherlock looked up at her. “What? What do you mean _no_?” He asked frowning at her. 

Molly straightened as she looked him clearly in the eyes. “No. Sherlock. Not good. This is _so_ not good.” She said with an emphasis. 

“Why?” He whined. “I did research. It’s all confirmed. This will work for sure.” He looked at her expectantly.

“No, Sherlock.” Molly replied firmly. “We are not staging any kind of dangerous situation so either Greg or Mycroft can experience an adrenaline boost and fall in love with the other one!” She said, her voice raising ever slightly the more she spoke. 

“Shhh.” Come somewhere from the library. 

Sherlock scowled. “But Molly-“

“I said no.” Molly’s voice sounded surprisingly strong. 

Sherlock sulked. “You are no fun.”

“I try to be sane.” She replied drily. 

Sherlock huffed. “Sanity is overrated.”

"You would know." Molly muttered under her breath. 

"Mo-lly!" Sherlock pleaded.

“I said no, or I’m out.” Molly told him in a voice indicating an end of the discussion. 

Sherlock huffed then sulked. 

Molly ignored him. 

xxx

Finally, the time of the most anticipated match of the year had come. Molly was worried Sherlock would not head her advice (more like firm refusal) about his latest idea for this matchmaking project of his, but so far she hadn’t caught any unsavoury planning on his part targeted at either Greg or Mycroft. She sighed in relief, and ignored the thought that once this match, and thus the football season, was over Sherlock will have plenty of time to plan something dangerous for his insane matchmaking plan. But here and now was not the time to worry about that. Now it was time to get into the spirit of the stadium as the final match of the year just started. Yeepee.

Molly sat in the booth for spectators with Mary, Janine, Sally, Henry and surprisingly Mycroft. Only Mycroft and she were fairly dignified while the rest screamed and cursed as action after action happened on the field before their eyes. Alongside John, the captain and striker, and Sherlock, the midfield centre and sometimes libero, Greg Lestrade also played in the team. He was their goal keeper.

Since neither she nor Mycroft were overly enthusiastic about the game, but came to support their friends (and brother? Did Mycroft come to support Sherlock or Greg or the team or the school? Who knows with him?!), Molly decided to use this opportunity to talk Greg up to Mycroft a little. 

“Greg is pretty good at this, isn’t he?” She asked Mycroft awkwardly. Small talk was never her forte, and doing it with Mycroft was additionally troublesome. 

“I suppose.” He replied shortly. 

Molly sighed. “He was playing since he started school.” She added hopefully. 

“The skill is apparent in his performance.” Mycroft allowed. 

Molly considered it a success. 

The first part of the match went as such. They either flinched at the loud screaming or cringed at the inventive cursing while Molly tried to make small talk with Mycroft and painting Greg in the best light possible. Sherlock could not accuse her of not being committed to his insane idea. 

The recess came and Mary slumped next to her with flushed cheeks and a wide smile. 

“Well, that was interesting.” She started grinning excitedly.

“Hmm.” Molly hummed. 

“Did you see the new player on the other team?” Mary asked.

“He’s clearly aiming for Holmes.” Sally added from her seat behind Mary. 

Molly looked up at this interested. 

“He’s shadowing him, trying to best him.” Mycroft surprisingly added to the conversation. All three girls looked at him simultaneously with various looks of surprise. He ignored them patently and continued. “He’s also quite fast, almost as fast as my little brother, if Sherlock’s not careful he may be bested by him.”

“Did you catch his name?” Janine asked from Mycroft's other side. 

“Moriarty.” It was Henry who replied from behind them. “James Moriarty. He’s just transferred there.” He explained. 

Molly looked down at the field feeling more curious about the second half of the match now. She scanned the players as the teams gathered on the pitch to resume the game. She watched the game all more closely now, even standing up right next to Mary and cheering with the crowd. 

Nothing, though, prepared her for the things that happened next. 

“Oh my God, Sherlock!” Molly screamed as she watched horrified when the new player on the other team, this Moriarty guy, made a slide block in such a way that his foot collided with Sherlock’s calf. Sherlock’s crumbled to the ground with a scream, as team members gathered alongside him. Molly bolted from her seat and ran. Later on she’ll be unable to say how she had gotten to the pitch, all she knew was that one moment she was in the booth and the next she was right next to Sherlock’s prostrated form amongst the teams members. 

“Sherlock, oh God, Sherlock, can you hear me?” She called frantically as she leaned over him. 

“Molly?” Sherlock gritted through his pain. “What are you doing here?”

Molly’s cheeks were wet as tears poured down. “I saw you get fouled. I saw how he knocked you down. Are you alright?”

Sherlock frowned still grimacing from the pain. “It was an accident. This is a game, it happens.”

Molly shook her head. “It was no accident-“

But before she could continue she was interrupted. “Miss Hooper, let me attend to him.” Their teacher and school nurse, Mrs. Hudson told her and Molly nodded as she moved away. 

“Please be ok, please be ok.” She muttered under her breath. 

Sherlock, as if hearing her, gave her a genuine even though pained smile. “I’ll be fine.” He nodded. 

Molly’s eyes filled with tears once more and she looked around after the boy who fouled Sherlock deliberately. It _was_ deliberate. She could tell. She found him being berated by the referee. He got a yellow card. Molly scowled, he should have gotten a red one. The boy looked her way and- and- winked at her! Molly bristled. She turned away from those bottomless dark eyes and turned toward Sherlock. He yelped and she rushed toward him. 

“Is he ok?” She asked Mrs. Hudson. 

“Molly, stop fussing.” Sherlock declared before the nurse could say anything. He was already sitting up and flexing his leg. “Looks fine, I think I can play.”

Molly wanted to yell no, but she had no right to tell him so. She sealed her lips afraid of what she’ll say if she opened them. 

Sherlock got up gingerly, tested his leg, then stood more firmly. He shot a quick gracious smile at Mrs. H. (who shook her head at him), then another cheeky one at Molly.

Molly’s response was a faint, little lifting up of her lips. 

Sherlock walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. “I’m fine.” He said gently. “You should go back to your seat.” 

Molly nodded.

“I won’t allow anything to happen to me.” He said. “I have a dance to attend in two weeks.” He added with a wink.

Molly’s smile widened. 

“There.” He said. “Go on, I’ll catch you after the match.” 

There was nothing else to do but head to her seat. She hadn’t noticed the piercing look Sherlock gave her as she left, before bellowing, “Anderson, you’ve better not left the right wing opened while I was being tended!”

Molly just ran.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't those idiots in love cute? ;)
> 
> Also Molly! Don't do anything stupid! Let's make sure she doesn't in the next chapter The Matchmakers and the Match.
> 
> Reviews are better the chocolate and I love some me chocolate ;)


	4. The Matchmakers and the Match

Chapter Four – The Matchmakers and the Match

The following week went without any additional excitement. Sherlock tried to think of more opportunities to set Mycroft and Garrett up, but he really had no clue what could they do more. It hadn’t set him in a proper mood. Neither did the rapidly upcoming Spring Fling. It’s not that he didn’t like dancing. On the contrary, he actually enjoyed it a lot. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go with Molly, the more he thought about it the more excited he got. And here lied his conundrum. Not with his feelings. He …surprisingly come to terms with them. And all on his own. No. His increasing bad mood had more to do with Molly’s sudden absence. Something had happened after the football match, after Moriarty had fouled him and scared Molly, and now she avoided him whenever she could. This would not do. This would not do at all. He _missed_ her.

There was only one thing left for him to do. 

He walked around the school looking for his wayward friend. He checked all their usual hides, but she was nowhere to be found. This did not bode well. 

Once again he checked the library and their Chemistry Lab but she wasn’t there. He was getting quite desperate as he walked through the main corridor when he finally saw her. She was sitting in the stands of the football pitch of all places. 

He ran as fast as he could, afraid she’d disappear on him once more. He managed to catch to her before she spotted him. _Finally._

“Molly.” He panted as he tried to catch his breath. 

She startled not expecting to see him or anyone probably. 

“Sh-sherlock!” She squeaked. 

This time her squeak didn’t make him smile, it made him even more apprehensive than before. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He said as he got closer to her aiming to sit on the seat next to hers. 

Molly avoided looking at him. 

He stopped. “Molly, what’s going on?” He asked seriously. 

“N-nothing.” She said not looking up at him at all. 

Sherlock scowled. “It’s definitely not nothing.” He accused. “You can barely look at me. _And_ you have been avoiding me this past week. Now tell me, what’s going on!” He demanded. 

There was a pause as Molly curled upon herself as if protecting herself from him. It hurt him physically to see her react to him like that. 

“Molly, please…” He begged.

“I… I don’t think we should go to the Spring Fling together.” She whispered finally, her gaze still firmly planted on the grass in front of her. 

_What?_ He felt as if she punched him in the gut. “Wh-why?” He rasped. 

Molly’s shoulders hunched even more so. “I- I just don’t think it’s something we should do.” 

This hurt was _unbearable_. “That’s not an explanation.” He lashed out, holding onto the anger that was pouring into his gut and replacing the hurt. 

Molly looked up at him with a fierce look on her face. And _tears_ in her eyes. Sherlock inhaled sharply at the sight. “What do you want me to say?” She demanded. “You didn’t even want to go the dance in the first place!”

“But I want to now!” He yelled back. 

Molly snorted looking down again. “Yeah, so you can play matchmaker for your brother!”

“What? No! So I can go with _you_!” He replied hotly. What the heck has gotten into her!

Molly looked up startled. “What?” She whispered as her eyed locked with his properly for the very first time this day. 

Sherlock squared his shoulders and gazed steadily back at her. “I want to go with you.” He said firmly. “I am _looking forward_ to going with you.” He added this time a little more gently. 

“But-“ Molly swallowed searching his eyes. 

Sherlock’s frowned as a cold feeling sipped into his gut. “Is- is that why you don’t want to go? You don’t want to go with m-me?”

“What?” Molly gasped standing up herself. “Of course not! I want to go with you, I wanted to go with you ever since it was announced at the beginning of the schoolyear. I always wanted to go with you.” She finished in a whisper, her gaze falling to the grass once more. 

“Then why can’t we?!” Sherlock asked exasperated. 

A silence met his question. He sighed. 

“Molly.” Her name was both a caress and a demand on his tongue. He waited a moment then opened his mouth to say something more when she finally started.

“This past couple of weeks were…” Molly trailed off as she looked to the side. 

“Insane?” Sherlock couldn’t help but say. Hopeful. 

“Yes.” Success. Molly finally smiled. It was a faint little thing but it appeared on her face, and then she looked back at him. 

They watched each other for a moment until Molly looked down once more. She swallowed than nodded to herself. Finally she sighed and looked back at him again. “You’ve spent a lot of your time with me this past few weeks.” She said.

“Not more than usual.” Sherlock shrugged.

“No, I suppose not.” Molly agreed with a nod looking somewhere at his chest. “But… this past few weeks we were focusing on matchmaking, and on- on love, and it…” She trailed off once more. 

Sherlock finally realised what had been plaguing Molly. His heartbeat accelerated as he whispered. “It made you realise something.”

Molly looked up at him quickly, searching his face. 

Sherlock smiled gently at her. “It made me realise something, too.” He admitted with a sheepish smile.

“It- it did?” Molly squeaked back and this time it brought the happy familiar feeling inside him. And tones of fluttering bees in his gut, too. 

“Yeah.” He nodded once more. “Come on.” He sat down and Molly followed taking the seat next to him.

There was a pause as neither knew exactly what to say. Finally Sherlock decided to be brave. “If… if someone were to talk me up to you, what would you say?” He asked turning toward Molly expectantly. 

Molly looked up, then blushed as his question registered. “Um…”

“I know what I’d say if they talked you up to me.” He said not perturbed by her silence. He wanted to tell her this in the first place anyway. “I’d say that of course I know how awesome you are, how generous, and loving, and sweet and pretty and smart.” 

“You think I’m pretty?” Molly asked as she gazed at him with shining eyes. 

“Of course, I do,” he shot back then smiled, “because you are.” His smile turned softer. “Beautiful.” He added gently. 

Molly blushed furiously looking down shyly and for once Sherlock was sure his cheeks matched hers.

He cleared his throat. “A-and if someone tried to ask you out, I’d do everything in my power to stop them.” He continued looking back at her. 

Molly looked up at him surprised. 

“I already _did_.” He said pointedly. 

“Tom.” Molly breathed. 

Sherlock nodded. “I was angry at Janine,” he admitted, “but even more so because she told me you were going with Tom.” He scowled at the name. “And I couldn’t have that.”

Molly’s mouth lifted up more and more until a full smile appeared on her face. “You were jealous.” She said in an awed voice. She also sounded quite pleased with herself.

This time Sherlock ducked his head when he felt his cheeks grown warmer. “I was.” He nodded. A pause. “Were you ever jealous over me?” He asked eyes once more on her face.

Molly laughed delighted. “When wasn’t I?” She said and gave him a look. “Let’s see. Violet Hunter.”

Sherlock gawped. “She just played the cello at the schools jointed concert.”

“Yes.” Molly said exasperated. “And you complimented her a couple of times while I can’t carry a rhythm to save my life so I have no chance in competing.” She shrugged. 

“You never needed to!” Sherlock exclaimed surprised. 

Molly smiled briefly then looked away. “And Irene.” She mumbled.

Sherlock huffed at this. “ _She_ was the one interested. I told you this already.”

Molly looked back at him accusingly. “You spent a lot of time with her last year.”

Sherlock shrugged. “She needed my help.” He conceded. 

Molly eyed him then scowled. “Janine.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes this time. “Another one flirting with me. _Not_ the other way round.” He said than leaned in toward Molly. “And how about Peter from Maths, who flirts with you all the time?”

“Peter!” Molly gasped shocked. “He only asks me for my _eraser_!”

Sherlock scowled. “It’s his excuse to talk to you.”

Molly shook her head disbelievingly. “Well, he never talks about anything else.”

Sherlock’s scowl didn’t lessen. “Doesn’t have any ideas of topics to talk to you about.”

Molly burst into giggles. “ _Really_. Peter.”

Sherlock shot her a betrayed face.

Molly’s giggles grew louder. 

Sherlock sniffled at her. 

Finally she quieted and a peaceful silence followed. 

“We do spend a lot of time together.” Molly mused softly. 

Sherlock turned to look at her. “We do. We always did.” He smiled tentatively at her. “And I hope we will spend even more so from now on.”

Molly smiled sweetly back at him, cheeks all pink and eyes shining. 

“We didn’t have any dangerous encounters, though.” Sherlock added conversationally.

But Molly flinched at this. 

Sherlock startled then finally realised what had set her off this past week. “The football match.” He breathed.

Molly was quiet for a moment. “I… I think my heart stopped until I reached you on the pitch.” She confessed looking toward the place he got fouled a week ago.

“You didn’t want me to play again.” Sherlock guessed correctly.

Molly looked back at him. “No.” she agreed. 

Sherlock nodded. “I could tell, but I’m not a quitter.” He shrugged not really apologetically. 

Molly sighed resignedly. “I know. That’s why I didn’t say anything.”

“You know me well.” Sherlock allowed then he smiled at her mischievously. “But you have to admit. It was a shared moment full of adrenaline.” He wriggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Molly laughed at him. “You are impossible.” She shook her head. 

“Molly…” Sherlock said her name gently then picked up her hand in his. Molly looked up at him, he could tell her heartbeat matched his as their gaze locked. “Molly…” He paused, swallowed and decided to go for it. “Matchmaking for my brother made me realise something… Made me realise something important that has always been there.” He paused and looked deeply into her familiar, warm and beloved eyes. “Molly, I- I _like you_. As in fancy you. A lot.”

Molly gasped. 

“All the stuff we came up for my brother and Gustav- 

“Gustav!” Molly chocked up eyes shining. 

Sherlock grinned at her. “-made me realise they apply to us, they are about us. They made me think of you and how I feel about you.” Sherlock smiled at her. “I hope… I hope that one day I will be able to make you like me, fancy me, that way, too, even if it’s not something one can control. I hope I can create as many situations and circumstances for us and around us that you will be unable to do anything but fall in love with me, too.” He finished earnestly.

Molly’s eyes spilled tears as she gasped disbelievingly at this wonderful boy in front of her, the boy who, unbeknownst to him, was everything she has ever wanted and need. “Oh, Sherlock, you silly, silly boy!” She gasped. “Don’t you know I already fancy you and had for years!” She sniffled.

“Really?” Sherlock asked hopefully, then his other hand come to her face to wipe her tears. 

“Really!” Molly gasped once more and threw her arms around his neck. "I _like_ you, too, Sherlock, I really do." She whispered into his neck. 

Sherlock hugged her close breathing in her familiar, comforting smell. The smell of chemistry lab, and books, and flowers and home. They held each other closely completely lost in each other. Finally Sherlock released Molly and fished in his pocket for a handkerchief. He gave it to her so she could clean her cheeks and nose then frowned as he recalled one detail. 

“Molly…” he started a frown marring his brow. “If you feel this way… why don’t you want to go with me to the dance?” He asked looking back at her.

Molly sighed, twisting the hankie in her hands. “I was afraid.”

Sherlock blinked. “Afraid?”

Molly nodded and looked up at him. “Yes and it was also painful.”

Sherlock’s frown returned. “How so?” He demanded. 

Molly looked toward the pitch in front of them. “You are so lovely and smart and brilliant.” She said, her cheeks reddening as she admitted this. “I always enjoyed spending our time together, be it doing schoolwork, our science experiments, even your detective adventures.” She looked back at him. “It was always so much fun.” She smiled and turned away once more. “But spending time with you this past few weeks, while we talked about matchmaking and signs of love and how to make someone fall in love…” She sighed. “It was so wonderful but it also made me realise I- I may be _really_ falling in love with you, that it’s not just a silly crush I'm feeling but something more. And the painful truth was you don’t- didn’t see me as anything other than a friend.” She paused. “It hurt and I didn’t want to hurt any more than I already did. And I was afraid it would only end up in more heartbreak for me and will end our friendship.”

Sherlock was quiet for a moment. “Molly, you’ve always been so much _more_ to me. You’ve always counted, I’ve always trusted you.”

Molly smiled at him. “I know. But I’ve been just your friend, wasn’t I?"

“No!” He denied immediately. Then blinked at himself. He frowned. “Molly, you’ve always mattered. You have always mattered _the most_.” He looked at her earnestly. “Don’t you see? You are Molly. _My_ Molly. You’ve _always_ been my Molly.”

“Oh, Sherlock!” Molly sobbed and threw herself at him once more.

He hugged her then loosened his hold to look into her face. “No more fear, you hear?” He said mock sternly.

She smiled up at him. “Yes, sir.”

Sherlock's gut squirmed pleasantly at her reply and he squeezed her to him once more for a brief moment. As they untangled themselves a little, their gazes locked. Sherlock saw all the flecks of brown in her eyes disappear as her dark irises expanded swallowing the colour. His heartbeat increased and his cheeks flushed. He could see Molly swallow then close her eyes. He allowed instinct to take over him as he lowered his head to hers. He more like felt her gasp rather than heard it as his lips finally touched hers. It was tentative and gentle, barely grazing each other, and- oh, so _wonderful_. He pressed a little more firmly and Molly responded in kind. It was his turn to gasp. They parted slightly breathing each other’s breath then collided once more, slightly parted lips met each other. He tasted her. Oh, Lord he _tasted_ her! He has never tasted anything so good and sweet and addictive. He could stay kissing her for the rest of his life.

Which unfortunately would not last for long unless they part to take a much inconvenient but still very needed breath.

They parted slowly. Still centimetres apart. Gasping for air. Their eyes opened and locked once more. Molly’s face brightened in a soft smile. His face split into one of his own.

“Wow.” She breathed.

“Wow, indeed.” Sherlock responded.

Molly’s cheek reddened as she hid her face in his chest.

Sherlock hid his nose in her hair.

Their very first kiss.

 _His_ very first kiss.

And hers, too, he knew.

He smiled into her hair then hugged her even closely. He could feel her smiling into his chest as her arms tightened around him in response. 

He has never experienced something like this before. 

They swayed a little as if lead by the music of their hearts, lost in each other and the feelings washing over them. Both of them basking in the new knowledge of kissing and being kissed for the very first time. 

“So,” Sherlock finally started after a while. “you _will_ come to the dance with me then?” He lifted his head to peer into her face. “I’m actually _excited_ about it now!” 

Molly laughed then beamed up at him. “I will.” She nodded giggling. “I will gladly.”

“Good.” He smiled at her. “But now, we’d better head back, I think we’re late for Study Period.”

Molly gasped horrified. “What! No!” She untangled herself from his embrace and started gathering her stuff impatiently. 

“Relax, Mycroft is again supervising, he won’t mark us as tardy.” He tried to reason with her. 

But Molly was already jogging back to the school building.

He smiled and followed her at a slower pace.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. Love my dorks in love! 
> 
> One or two things the wrap up - the dance amongst them - in the next chapter called The Schmoodles and the Surprise.
> 
> Reviews activate the serotonin inducing part of a brain, don't let this writer be braindead ;)


	5. The Schmoodles and the Surprise

Chapter Five – The Schmoodles and the Surprise

Finally the night of the dance came. Mary had whisked Molly away for some girl time and for a shopping spree one afternoon this past week and both girls had been found giggling a lot during lunch the next day. Sherlock had rolled his eyes at their antics but couldn’t have helped the soft smile whenever Molly had looked at him with glowing eyes. Sherlock knew Molly’s father had gladly financed Molly’s need for a new dancing dress. The older man was quite happy his only daughter had been glowing at the prospect of going to the dance with the one boy she had been talking about all the time since she had started school. Sherlock liked Mr. Hooper a lot, he was a reserved, kind man always ready with a willing ear and sound advice. Sherlock found it admirable that Mr. Hooper brought up Molly on his own after Molly’s mum died in childbirth. Now, Sherlock felt surprisingly nervous. He has never felt nervous in the presence of the older man, but now he did. Interesting. 

He looked up the stairs to where Molly’s room was situated. He had been there lot of times over the years, but today he knew he was to wait for her downstairs. With her father. He looked sideways toward the older man.

Mr. Hooper hummed amusedly at him. 

Sherlock smiled painfully. _Where was she?_ He fretted then looked at the flowers he bought her. They were daises – Molly’s favourites – wrapped in a sleek red paper and tied with black ribbon. The only hints about Molly’s dress colouring he had managed to pry from the girls thanks to John’s babbling. Molly had told him to wear red accents and so he put on the ever dreaded but agreed upon tie. In a vibrant red colour per Mary’s instruction. Sherlock couldn’t wait to take it off. 

Finally, he heard a commotion at the head of the stairs, he got up and prepared himself, avoiding Mrs. Lovett, Molly’s cat, as she ran down the stairs before her mistress. Sherlock looked up and gulped. He hadn’t been prepared for the vision coming down the stairs. Not prepared at all. 

Molly had on a vibrant red dress in the style from 1950 (Sherlock was familiar with the style as his Mum owed a couple of those yet _nothing_ like this). The dress had a heart shaped neckline accentuating, Sherlock gulped, Molly’s- well- hers- hers- _chest_ area. There were black straps holding her dress up by being tied around her neck. On her waist Molly had a black wide cloth tied in the form of a belt. The skirt flowed around Molly’s slender legs ending just right below her knees. Her feet were clad in black medium heeled shoes with red roses on top of the toes area. Sherlock gulped as his gaze followed up to Molly’s face. She had little to no make-up but still glowed in a way she had never done before. Her hair was done in a simple elegant chignon with a few loose strands framing her face. She smiled at him shyly as she stopped in front of him.

Sherlock’s jaw was somewhere near his feet and the only thing he could do was stare.

“Molly, my dear.” Mr. Hooper called getting up from his armchair to look at her properly. 

“What do you think, Daddy?” She asked, although her gaze flickered to Sherlock’s stupefied form. 

She twirled for her father and Sherlock could see the black silk rope crossed on her back in the imitation of a corset. In her hair Molly had a couple of little red roses pins arranged around the chignon. 

Sherlock swallowed. “You.. you look stunning.” He managed never taking his eyes of the breathtaking creature that has materialised in front of him.

Molly blushed prettily as Mr. Hooper chuckled. “Thank you, Sherlock.” Molly smiled shyly. “I’m happy you like.”

“I’m going to the dance with the best looking girl.” He said the first thing that came to his mind. 

Molly looked down her, cheeks red as tomato. 

“Well,” Mr. Hooped said amused, “have a good time. And bring her before eleven, young man.” He said sternly. “Also giving the girl the flowers is a good idea, too.” He added with a chuckle. 

“Oh, right.” Sherlock reddened even more so then thrust the flowers toward Molly. “Here. They are for you.”

“Oh, they are beautiful. Thank you.” Molly smiled at him as she took the flowers from his stretched out hand. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Sherlock breathed, then flushed red all over again as he realized what he said in front of Molly’s father. He gave him a quick glance, but Mr. Hooper just winked at him then came to Molly. 

“Here, I’ll put them in a vase for you.” He took the flowers from her hands. As he turned he gave Sherlock as smile. “Go on.” He said and Sherlock could swear he saw a tear glister in the older man’s eyes. 

He nodded at the man then focused on Molly presenting her his arm. “Shall we?” He asked with a smile. 

“Yeah.” Molly agreed, grabbed her black jacket although not putting it on as it was a warm early evening, and put her arm through his. “Bye, Daddy.” She waved to her father who came to close the door behind them. 

“Stay safe, Princess. Both of you.” He called and watched them as together they left. 

They stepped down the sideway to head to Mary’s who lived nearby. “We’re meeting Mycroft, Greg, and John at Mary’s like we agreed upon. Then we’ll go for the dinner.” Sherlock reminded her. 

Molly smiled up at him. “Yeah, that was the idea.” She teased. 

Sherlock mock glared at her then continued. “I think our plan is going smoothly don’t you?”

“Plan?” Molly asked, confusion marring her brow. 

Sherlock rolled her eyes at her. “To bring Mycroft and Gary together, Molly.”

“You are still on about this?” She asked. “Are we going to create some diversion for them to fall in love during the dance?”

“Don’t be silly.” Sherlock scowled. “But I do like when plans are being carried to the very end.” He mused.

Molly just nodded at him knowingly. 

“Plus the plan had a marvellous side effect. We did realise our feelings and got together.” Sherlock pointed out. “We should help them, too.”

“Ah ha!” Molly exclaimed. “This is your real reason for the plan, isn’t it! You just want your brother to be happily in love!” Molly crowed gleefully. 

Sherlock bristled offended. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Molly just patted his arm lovingly. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Molly!” He protested but couldn’t help the small smile blooming on his face at her antics. 

“Well, Greg does seem to talk about Mycroft almost all the time.” Molly conceded. “So we may be on the final phase now.”

Sherlock nodded. “Mycroft definitely didn’t bother me as much as usual in the past couple of weeks. So it does seem to be working.”

They smiled at each other as they walked up to Mary’s house. John just got out, followed closely by the blond haired girl wearing a nice periwinkle blue dress. Sherlock looked around. 

“Where is my brother?” He asked.

John looked at him puzzled. “At school already, supervising the preparation for the dance.”

Sherlock frowned at him. “And George is with him?”

Mary smiled. “If you mean Greg, then yeah, he decided to help him, since they are going to it together. Unofficially, of course.”

“They are!” Molly exclaimed excited. 

John gave her a look. “Yes, they have been planning it for two months or so.”

A pause followed.

“Two… months…” Sherlock’s voice came out strangled. 

Mary smiled at them mischievously. “Yeah. Didn’t you know?”

“But-“ Molly spluttered. 

Sherlock’s growled. “They have been planning to go to the Spring Fling for _two… months…_?” He asked in a low voice.

“But…? Our planning?” Molly asked shocked. 

“They had a field day with it.” Mary chimed happily. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Sherlock declared. 

Molly looked back at him pleadingly. “Not today, Sherlock, please.” He looked back at her and felt his heart go soft at her pleading, warm, brown eyes. “I want to dance, Sherlock, you promised me.”

He tried to resist then capitulated and nodded. “Fine. Just for you.” He conceded. 

Molly beamed at him. “Thank you.”

“But then I’ll get back at him.” He promised. 

Molly gave him a promising smile. “I’ll _help_ you.”

Sherlock couldn’t stop himself, he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. Audience and all. 

“Oi, not in my front yard!” Mary teased. 

Sherlock stumped the urge to give her a finger. 

John just got the car, shaking his head.

xxx

“Consider your debt paid.” Came a happy voice over the music.

Mary turned around and beamed at her friend. “Janine!”

Janine smiled back. “Setting me up with Dave was one of your more brilliant ideas.” Janine sent her a flirtatious smile. 

Mary gave her a knowing, smug look. “Can surprise a girl, can’t he?” she teased. 

Janine fanned herself with her hand. “He may not look and act much, but boy, can he use his lips.” She winked. 

Mary laughed at the antics of her friend. 

Janine looked at the dancing floor. “I see your plan has gone through well.” She said nodding toward the middle of the dance floor.

“One hundred percent success.” Mary boasted. 

Janine gave her smile. “That was one helluva gamble you have decided to take.” 

“Please!” Mary waved her hand dismissively. “His reaction couldn’t have been anything else. But thanks again for playing along.” She smiled.

Janine shrugged. “It wasn’t that hard. If he reciprocated my flirting I’d have ended up with him as my partner today.” She winked at Mary then looked once more at the dance floor. “But I suppose he was a lost cause from the very beginning, wasn’t he?” She looked back to Mary. 

“You have _no_ idea.” The blond girl laughed. 

“So did you engage Tom, too, in this plan of yours?” Janine asked. 

“Nope.” Mary grinned. “A happy coincidence.”

Janine laughed. “Poor guy, had no clue he didn’t stand a chance whatsoever.”

“But he unwittingly helped us along.” Mary hummed. “Maybe we should find him some nice gal for all his help…”

“You and your matchmaking.” Janine shook her head and looked at the dance floor once more. “They look good together.” She nodded. 

“They are perfect. Made for each other.” Mary agreed. 

“I’m glad they worked it out then.” Janine looked back at her. “Now I need to find my kissing bandit. He’s miraculous. Your loss, Mary, is my gain!” She winked. 

Mary laughed then looked at John, her lips lifting in a soft smile. “No, no, you can have him, I have all what I need and want.”

John looked up as if sensing her gaze. His face brightened in a brilliant smile aimed solely at her. 

Mary’s insides squirmed pleasantly. 

Janine just nodded knowingly, kissed Mary’s cheek and left. 

Not that Mary noticed as her eyes were focused only on _her heart_ making his way toward her.

xxx

“Schmoodles!”

“Must you use _that word_?” Mycroft sneered at John as they just gathered near the table with the drinks.

John just smirked back at him.

“It is the name for the plan that we agreed on.” Greg added helpfully from his side. 

Mycroft shot him a look clearly proclaiming _Et tu, Brute?_

Greg send him a disarming smile. 

Mycroft just huffed good naturedly, ignoring the flush creeping up his cheeks. 

“Will we ever tell them?” John asked.

Mycroft straightened his posture. “Well, some plans should remain hidden.”

“You are just afraid of the retaliation.” Mary teased back as she stopped beside them. 

Mycroft sniffed at her. “I am not afraid of my younger brother.”

“You should be.” John smirked. “He and Molly promised revenge over the fact that neither you nor Greg mentioned to them you were planning to go to the dance together for the past two months. Just imagine what they will do if they realise you _played_ them about the matchmaking project of theirs, too.” 

Mycroft gave him a pointed look. “That includes you and Mary as well, John.”

“Bloody hell.” John cursed. 

“Language, John.” Mycroft smirked at him. 

John turned toward his girlfriend. “No telling them, you hear!”

Mary patted him lovingly. “It’s you who babble all the time.”

“Bloody hell.” John repeated himself. 

Mary giggled. “Well, maybe we can tell them at their wedding?” She teased then looked back to the dancing floor. “Just look at them, shouldn’t take them long.” She added laughingly. 

Everyone followed her gaze. There in the middle of the dance floor was Mycroft’s younger brother with his whole attention solely focused on his Advanced Chemistry Class lab partner. It was clear neither of them had eyes for anything else except each other. Mycroft allowed himself a small soft smile. Good. Then his smile turned into a more satisfied one. Now, that his younger brother was distracted with his little chemistry lab partner, he won’t have any time nor the resources to focus on any other, more dangerous and heart-breaking, distractions that real life may throw his way. His mind flashed to Irene Adler and James Moriarty and their connections to the drug world in their town. His satisfied smile deepened. 

Sherlock dipped Molly as the song ended making the girl giggle, then he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. 

_Schmoodles, indeed._

Mycroft’s face fell. 

_Bloody hell_ , now he’s using that damned word as well!

xxx

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly's dress can be find here (just copy and paste it into the search engine):
> 
> https://www.aliexpress.com/item-img/In-stock-free-shipping-red-dress-with-belt-retro-vintage-design-swing-dancing-clothing-women-plus/1983206869.html?spm=a2g17.10010108.1000017.1.3fda74d3Y913jn
> 
> I like her in a cool colouring (dark blues and greens etc, or yellow) but here the red one seemed perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So how many of you realised what was really going on? :)  
> Let me know in the reviews!  
> Thank you for your time spent reading this story! :)


End file.
